In The Dark
by CurledRibbons
Summary: A hurricane has hit New York City, leaving roommates Kurt and Blaine without power. They're just friends, but they've always wanted more. Will the hurricane bring them together? One-shot, Complete.


**AN: This is just a quick one shot I wrote during Sandy. I hope you enjoy it! It's just a lot of fluffy Klaine. **

**In this, Kurt and Blaine are best friends and roommates. **

**I don't own anything.**

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" They hurry across their apartment, into the middle, trying not to knock anything down in the darkness. They both breathe a sigh of relief as each sees the other.

"We need flashlights and candles…" Blaine begins. "And we're going to need food."

"I can't believe we didn't prepare for this…I should've know after the last one," Kurt mutters.

"It's okay." He takes Kurt into his arms. "We just need to gather some things and we'll camp out in here…like a big sleepover!" Kurt just sighs and heads over to the closet where they keep all the things they'll need. The two of them grab all of the batteries, flashlights and scented candles. They carry them over to the glass coffee table that sits in front of the tv.

"I can grab blankets and our pajamas," Kurt volunteers. Blaine nods, and they both grab a flashlight, Blaine using his to go get matches for the candles. Kurt goes into his room first and pulls the down comforter off of his bed. He also grabs his sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. After bringing these into the center of their apartment, he goes to Blaine's room and does the same. By the time Kurt comes back with Blaine's clothes, Blaine has already lit some candles, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow.

"Thanks," Blaine murmurs as he picks up his clothes. He starts to walk towards his room to change.

"Wait! Please…stay here?" Kurt asks, hating how weak he sounds. It's a well-known fact that he's terrified of storms, so Blaine nods and walks back to the couch, removing his bowtie along the way. Kurt blushes as Blaine starts to take off his clothes, and tries to avert his eyes. It's not his fault that his best friend slash roommate has a really, really nice body.

To be honest, Kurt and Blaine have never been "just friends." It's obvious, to anyone who looks at their relationship, that they both have feelings for each other. But neither is willing to admit it to the other. It's a constant dance between the two of flirting and remaining just behind that line that should never be crossed by two people who are "just friends."

To stop looking at Blaine's body, Kurt turns around and starts to pull off his many layers, moving as quickly as possible. What Kurt doesn't know is that Blaine is now staring at Kurt's toned back. Kurt pulls his shirt on and turns around, to see that Blaine is now fully clothed as well.

"So…" Kurt starts, rather awkwardly. Blaine just stands up and grabs the down comforters off of the couch.

"Help me with the table?" The two of them move the candles off the table and lift it, putting it down next to the tv, where it'll be out of the way. As Kurt puts the candles back on the table, Blaine opens the couch up so that it'll be a bed. They don't bother to make it, instead putting one comforter down and then the other on top. Blaine slides in between the two and looks at Kurt. He holds open his arms. "Come cuddle with me." And Kurt does, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and burying his face into Blaine's shoulder. They lay in each other's arms, listening to the howl of the wind outside.

Blaine suddenly hears small sniffing noises. "Kurt…are you okay?" He feels a slight movement against his neck – no is the answer. Blaine wants to know what's wrong with his best friend so he pushes Kurt back a little bit, to see Kurt biting his lip, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm scared," Kurt admits softly, without being prompted. "The wind…" he trails off.

"Well let's get your mind off of it," Blaine suggests. "How about a game…I'll ask you a question and you answer it and then you get to ask me a question."

Kurt bites his lip a bit harder, considering it, before nodding yes. "Okay, I'll start," Blaine states. "Ask me anything."

Kurt doesn't ask what he really wants to know, so instead he settles for something else he's always wanted to know. "Perfect man?"

Blaine's taken by surprise at this question and he has to think before he answers because his perfect man is Kurt, but he can't say that – he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. "Um…well physically just a bit taller than me, not blonde…" Blaine makes a little face at this. For some reason he'd never found blondes attractive. "Darker hair, but light eyes, not too muscular, but toned. In terms of non-physical, someone who's musical, who's intelligent, who's fiercely passionate about something, who can and wants to put up with my craziness, someone who is okay going out to bars and clubs with friends and me, but can also appreciate a night in…" Blaine trails off, realizing that he's basically describing Kurt. "Um…yeah that's about it." Kurt has a look on his face that Blaine can't quite read. He hopes that Kurt hasn't figured it out. He covers by asking a question that he's always been curious about. "Are you a virgin?"

Kurt blushes and hides his face in Blaine's shirt. "No," he mutters, just loud enough so that Blaine can hear him. "I lost it to Brian, freshman year. It was so awkward." Kurt laughs. "Good thing we broke up a month later. He wasn't as good as he thought he was." Kurt can't see Blaine's face – which is morphed into an expression of surprise and anger. Because in Blaine's mind, he should've been the one to make love to Kurt, to give him an amazing first experience. Blaine quickly schools his face into a neutral expression, waiting for Kurt's question. He knows he won't get the same question he asked Kurt because Kurt knows that he's not a virgin. Kurt pauses for a moment before asking, "Who do you have a crush on right now?"

Shit is Blaine's only thought. It's obviously Kurt, but he doesn't want to ruin what they have so he answers, "A guy. Who do you have a crush on?" He fires back and Kurt answers "A guy," before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Very."

"Well, let's go to bed." Blaine brings Kurt even closer and they fall asleep in each other's arms.

…

When they both wake up, it has to be the middle of the night and both of them are shivering. The heat in their building has turned off and it is so cold.

"…So cold," is all Kurt can get out, with his teeth chattering. Blaine looks around, trying to figure out a way to get them warmer. The only thing he can think of is definitely not acceptable in a platonic friendship, but fuck it – it's freezing.

"Take off your clothes," he whispers. Kurt looks up at him, alarmed. "Shit…that sounded bad. Body heat will help. I learned it in the first aid class I took last semester." Blaine has never been more glad that he decided to take that instead of a gym class. Blaine kicks off his thin pajama pants and pulls off his shirt and boxers. Kurt takes off everything except his boxers, his eyes looking away from Blaine. "Kurt…the boxers have to go too." Kurt reluctantly pulls them off and Blaine looks away quickly – he can't get turned on now. Another idea hits him and he jumps out of the cocoon they've made out of the two comforters. Immediately his skin is covered in goose bumps. "I'll be right back," he promises, before dashing through their apartment, trying to avoid the embarrassment of being completely naked. He runs into their guest room and grabs the last comforter. He moves back quickly to find Kurt still huddled beneath the sheets. "Sorry," Blaine says, apologizing both for their shared nudity and also for his running away. He throws the last comforter over the one that Kurt's under, before climbing back in. They don't immediately move towards each other. "Shit. I'm sorry that this is so awkward, but we need to share the body heat." He scoots over, opening his arms again and Kurt snuggles up against him, hips slowly moving forward. Their hips meet and both of them let out a small moan.

"I am so sorry!" Kurt starts to apologize at the same time as Blaine does the same. Their surprise causes their hips to grind up against each other and they both moan again, feeling all their blood rush south. They stare at each other, openmouthed. They're both fully hard at this point.

"Fuck…" Blaine whispers. "I didn't want this to happen." Kurt stares at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asks in a small voice, "Am I not…attractive?"

"No, no!" Blaine assures him. "You are…very, very attractive…I just didn't…"

"What?" Kurt prompts him.

Blaine bites his lips, before telling Kurt the truth. "Ididn'twantyoutoknowaboutmyfeeling sforyoulikethis."

"Say that again?" Kurt asks, confused.

Blaine takes another breath. "I didn't want you to know about my feelings for you like this." Kurt stiffens in his arms. "Please, don't freak out and let me explain. I…I know that I've had boyfriends in the past but I've always found one flaw with them – they're not you. Kurt…I've kinda been in love with you since high school." He lets out a huge sigh. "Feel free to freak out…I don't expect you to feel the same way."

What Blaine doesn't expect is a pair of soft lips on his. He barely has time to react before they pull away. "I love you too," Kurt responds, before diving in for another kiss. They kiss closemouthed for a while before Blaine pulls away.

"Not to make things awkward or anything…" Kurt laughs at this because Blaine always makes things awkward. Blaine sticks his tongue out at him and continues. "Um…what are we gonna do about…" he waves his hand down towards their lower bodies. He's achingly hard right now…even more than before, now that he knows that Kurt feels the same way and how Kurt's lips taste. Kurt looks up at him, the lust apparent in his eyes. Blaine is unprepared for what happens next – Kurt flips him onto his back and starts to kiss him again, this time, dragging his hips down across Blaine's. They kiss – teeth clashing, tongues dragging against each other – moaning into each other's mouths as their hips grind. "So close," Blaine manages to pant out as Kurt kisses the side of his neck, biting and sucking.

Blaine comes with a loud cry of "Kurt!" Only seconds later Kurt comes as well, silently, mouth wide open. Blaine is so tired that he barely notices as Kurt slips out of their bed to grab a washcloth. Kurt comes back quickly and cleans up – he's always been a neat freak after all – before pulling both comforters over their bodies and cuddling into Blaine again. Blaine is almost asleep. He wraps his arms around Kurt before dozing off. Kurt kisses Blaine's neck and whispers, "I love you," before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

…

They wake up, entangled in each other's arms. The power is still out, but the apartment feels warmer, considering that it's already the afternoon. They look at each other and giggle, not really sure where either of them stand after last night.

"Good morning," Blaine murmurs as he kisses Kurt's forehead. Kurt blushes and mumbles a good morning back. Blaine lets go of Kurt's waist and sits up, immediately shivering – although the apartment is warmer, it's nowhere near warm enough to be naked. Luckily, Blaine spies their clothes on the floor. He crawls across the bed and picks Kurt's up first – throwing them back towards Kurt – and then he picks up his own. As they get dressed, one question lingers in the air – _what are we?_ Are they boyfriends or still best friends? Both are afraid to ask and ruin what happened last night. Kurt gets out of bed.

"You hungry?" he asks quietly. Blaine nods and follows Kurt into the kitchen, the awkwardness of what happened last night hanging over them. They find a couple of bagels that they had leftover from a few days ago. They eat them plain, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

Kurt bites his lip before bursting and saying, "We need to talk about last night – this is too awkward!" Blaine nods in agreement.

"Well…you know how I feel, since I blurted it out last night…" Blaine begins, awkwardly.

"I feel the same way…" Kurt responds.

"So where does that leave us?" Blaine asks.

Kurt shrugs and then asks what he's wanted to ask for years, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Blaine's face breaks out into a huge smile. "Yes!" Kurt smiles happily and then crosses the small distance to Blaine, sealing the deal with a kiss.

"So, boyfriend," Blaine begins, "What should we do now?"

Kurt smirks. "Well, since we do need body heat to keep us warm…maybe we can do a little more…getting to know each other." Blaine barely nods before his clothes are being pulled off and he's being pushed against the bed. _Thank god for the power outage_, is Blaine's last coherent thought before he gets lost in his new boyfriend's actions. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

…

The next day, when they both wake up, it's colder than it was before and it's already the late afternoon. They're burrowed beneath two down comforters, bodies curled together, so close that they could almost be one.

Blaine wakes up first, watching Kurt through the natural light that comes in through the window. Even after a full day of lying together, sharing kisses and doing _other_ things, Blaine's still finding it hard to believe that Kurt is finally his.

Blaine feels a bit creepy staring at Kurt, but he can't bring himself to stop – his boyfriend is beautiful.

When Kurt opens his eyes, he sees Blaine's bright hazel ones staring back at him. "Morning…" Kurt mumbles, before leaning in for a quick kiss – because he can do that now. This knowledge excites him beyond belief, even in his half-asleep state. But Kurt is unprepared for what Blaine says next.

"I want to take you out on a date."

Kurt laughs at first because how the hell can they go on a date when a hurricane just ravaged New York City. He stops as soon as he sees Blaine's hurt face.

"Sorry!" Kurt apologizes quickly, "It's just…how are we going to go on a date when most of New York City doesn't have power?" Blaine just smiles.

"Don't worry about it. But I'm taking you on a full day date, so stay right here." Blaine rolls out of their warm bed and pulls on sweatpants and a sweatshirt (because sleeping naked together was warmer – well, that was the excuse). Kurt misses him almost immediately. They're still in the fluffy honeymoon stage and since they got together they haven't really spent a moment apart, so it's natural that Kurt immediately wants him back. Luckily, Blaine returns rather quickly, with two steaming mugs of something and a bag in one hand and fabric thrown over the other.

"How did you…" Kurt begins to ask as Blaine walks over.

"I had a friend bring us a warm breakfast," Blaine replies, placing the bag and mugs next to the candles that they blew out last night. "And these are what we're wearing for the rest of the day." He throws a length of blue fabric over to Kurt. When Kurt picks it up, he realizes that it is footie pajamas.

"Seriously Blaine? You want me to wear this?"

"Yes," is the short and muffled answer that comes from Blaine. When Kurt looks up, Blaine is already dressed in his. He looks adorable in the blue and red striped pajamas. "Look! There are sock monkeys on the feet!" Blaine lifts his foot up and sure enough, there are sock monkeys. Blaine's enthusiasm is infectious, so Kurt puts on the footie pajamas. His are blue and have sharks on the feet.

"Yay!" Blaine claps his hands like a little kid and picks up the bag. He sits down next to Kurt on the bed and digs through it, before pulling out Kurt's favorite breakfast sandwich – egg whites and bacon on a croissant.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Kurt comments as he begins to devour his sandwich, not caring what he looks like as he eats.

"I know," Blaine responds as he eats his sandwich. They both finish rather quickly and Blaine grabs the two cups.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Kurt nods in response and grabs one of the cups. The hot liquid slips down his throat and fills him up with warmth. They drink in silence, hands intertwined, just enjoying the warmth. After they finish and Blaine throws out the cups Kurt asks, "What now?"

Blaine smiles. "Get back in bed, I'm doing something cliché."

"Wow…I'm really surprised," Kurt deadpans. Blaine was always one for the cliché displays of affection. But, Kurt gets back into bed, pulling both comforters over himself. Blaine returns with a stack of dvds in one hand. He places them next to the bed and walks away again. Kurt is too warm to move and look at what dvds Blaine's brought over.

When Blaine comes back he has his laptop. "It's fully charged, so I thought we could cuddle and watch some movies."

So they do. They start with "The Little Mermaid," softly singing along as they watch animated princes and mermaids fall in love. Next they watch "Spaceballs," one of Blaine's favorites. Then comes the superhero movies – Kurt secretly swoons over men in tights and Blaine imagines himself as one of those men. The last movie they manage to watch is "Moulin Rouge." They sing along again, but this time, to each other. This is the first time they've watched it together and sung to each other. Every other time they've watched it they've sung to the screen, secretly wishing to sing to each other.

As the credits start to roll, the screen goes dark. Blaine smiles and moves the laptop to the floor before rolling to face Kurt. Kurt smiles at him.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Yeah," Blaine whispers back.

"That was the best date I've ever been on," Kurt whispers, before leaning into steal a kiss.

"I'm so glad," Blaine responds. "But as soon as the power comes back, I'm taking you out for a dinner date."

"Perfect." And the rest of the night is. They stay in the footie pajamas, no matter how ridiculous Kurt says that they look, talking about life and sharing little kisses. The night remains entirely innocent, but entirely perfect.


End file.
